A critical component of both private intranets and the publicly accessible internet is what is commonly referred to as a server. A server is typically a computer, which is capable of receiving requests for information and returning data or performing specialized processing upon the receipt of a network request for such processing. In today's network architectures, smaller users such as individuals or small businesses that require server systems will typically be forced to share part of the processing capability of one of a large scale system. Network devices within the large scale system that are designated to be used by an individual or small business may be clustered to accommodate the needs of larger businesses. A difficulty in providing server technology is associated with the difficulties in configuring and maintaining the clustered network devices. Conventional server systems are typically very complex to administer. Software development efforts have not focused on providing simple user interfaces because the typical personnel that are tasked with maintaining servers are typically very sophisticated network technicians. Large scale server systems that are shared by multiple small users present difficulties in monitoring and metering traffic for individual users.